Star crossed
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Princess Summer, of the kingdom of Ebilon wishes to be free of her restrictions as a princess and for people to accept her for who she is, even with her violent nature, (which she denies she has) Meanwhile in her rival kingdom prince Rikiya wishes to impress his parents with his accomplishments from conquest. Will these two enemies fall in love? Sgt. Frog AU
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. frog.**

**This story is an AU. Remember the story Past lives? You don't have to read it to get this story, but I'll give you the premise. Keroro goes back in time to a time where everyone was pekoponian and they got to where they are now due to reincarnation. He got the idea to go back in time to this kingdom from a fantasy book called Star crossed that he read. That reminded him of his friends and him.**

**From that idea, I decided for NaNoWriMo to actually write the novel Keroro was talking about in that story. So here it is. I've finished the whole thing and just need to periodically update after editing so enjoy! I'll keep track at the bottom the character's names if it's not clear enough. (Since a lot of the names the original characters had are keronian and so they names a bit less conspcous.) **

* * *

Klastiam was a beautiful kingdom with much greeneries and fineries. The people in the kingdom were healthy. The water dripped and flowed like magic with pureness and savoring flavor. The weather was sunny, the food was wonderful and healthy, and the ground seemed to live with life. Flowers and plants grew everywhere and most of the kingdom flourished with life.

However, Klastiam was greedy, and even though their people had the best that they could and have any necessity they could need for life, the neighboring kingdom Ebilon made them jealous. Ebilon was nowhere near as beautiful as Klastiam and was littered with betrayal, distrust, and sickness. The royalty and nobles would normally be the only ones who had healthy and normal food to eat. Ebilon had two things that Klastiam didn't have: The royalty was loved and were kind and with bounteous gold. Ebilon may have been sick, diseased and ugly, but they were rich. This made their greedy and cruel neighbors jealous.

The only answer was to start war and to lay ruin to the other country.

So seventeen years ago they declared war.

Klastiam loved to fight and had plenty of war technology advanced for their time. It looked as if the people of Ebilon didn't stand a chance against their rivals. They were not as strong as the Klastiamians and they were easily outmatched in health and strength. Klastiamians in the army outnumbered Ebilonians as well. Klastiamians were filled with pride and knew they would win. In a stupid decision to flaunt their power over the pathetic country they decided to take everyone to destroy Ebilon. Woman, men, and children—everyone was armed and moved.

When the entire kingdom came marching to Ebilon the Ebilonians gave up all hope. They weren't exactly religious so most of them didn't try to pray to God in their last moments. All except the King however, whom had been obsessed with the unknown. He had prayed with everything he had.

"Please, Lord…. Take my life, but don't take my people's…." the king had begged. Feeling no reassurance, he decided he himself would put a stop to things. He got on a horse and ordered the entire army to barricade the castle, trying to protect his pregnant wife. He then rode out in a fit of elegance to the approaching army.

The clouds parted and a single ray of sunlight landed on the ground, directly between the two approaching army and the first actual part of the kingdom. Before the king could do anything he felt the ground shake.

The other army stopped.

In a strange and phenomenal act of the unknown, the ground cracked under the ray of light, making a perfect fissure between the two kingdoms. It was deep and too enormous for anyone to pass.

Some of the Klastiamians were killed in the large earthquake, even though not a single citizen of Ebilon was harmed. People in Klastiam who couldn't defend themselves perished.

The Klastiam army withdrew.

The land celebrated.

Klastiam, in great fear of the fissure, halted the war, feeling that they had been beaten.

Everyone in the land was happy, even though they knew did not know what had caused the miracle.

Around a year later, after a princess was born, the people began noticing things about their king. He was distant and often angry, and sometimes a strange glow surrounded him. A doctor finally checked him out to discover a small hole in his chest, slowly enlarging as if he was being eaten alive. The doctor's told him it had been caused by sharp rocks in a side effect from the fissures creation, with their scientific words they told him that it had damaged his stomach causing a hole and his brain causing mood swings. The people doubted these doctors and exiled them. The fissure wasn't created by science it was created by magic, after all. The fissure was probably taking the king's soul in return for the war being won.

The king believed this and realized that his life had been exchanged for the kingdom: Every day he felt the pain of an innocent child who had been sacrificed to the fissure for Ebilon's life, for…

…his soul was the fissure.

At least that was what the people told in their tales about the King. Nobody knew if this was true or not.

Two years later, he finally couldn't take it any longer and took his life, when his entire chest was just a hole and his face was only black from ashes.

Throughout the next fourteen years, the Ebilonians made sure to be especially secure against the Klastiamians whom still wanted their riches. They made a bridge across the fissure which surrounded the kingdom. They monitored that bridge nonstop for Klastiamians due to it being the only entry to their kingdom. Klastiam, of course, was not happy about this, and the king and queen constantly trained their two sons to be fighting machines in hopes that they could invade the rich country.

The princess, whom had been born a bit before her father's diagnoses, knew nothing about her father's grave sacrifice. Thus she mocked her father, which was actually the popular thing to do, due to the people believing that perhaps the man had enlisted the help in witchcraft to win the war. The princess was well-loved by her people for being rebellious.

At the age of sixteen, people told her she was the most beautiful woman in the land. Her mother insisted that she be wed, but princess Summer would have no such thing. She would always make up an excuse to buy her more time. She didn't want to be a wife, after all. She wanted to be a free spirit.

This is where our story begins, with a sixteen year old princess in a land with much fear for its neighbor and a princess who was loved, but naïve about most issues.

* * *

**And that was the prolouge.**

**All right as I promised.**

**King- Haru**

**Summer- Natsumi**

**Winter- Fuyuki**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. The beginning

**All right. First chapter here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. **

* * *

Princess Summer lounged about in her throne, bored. She hated not moving. She would much rather do something or be with someone, although her younger brother wasn't much company. She knew people loved her for her beauty, but she was a bit ticked off that some of the people who disliked her called her shallow. They accused her of flaunting her looks and being interested in a suitor for maybe a week, and then reject him. Summer did in fact do all of this, but she did not think of herself as shallow. Just someone who needed the time to play around and have fun.

"Sis… you're lounging again…. Is something wrong?" her younger brother, Winter, asked. His dark blue eyes and hair was something that easily caught her attention, almost as much as the antenna of his hair sticking up. She sat up straighter.

"No. Just bored. Why can't something interesting happen? Like, you know the Klastiamians that everyone talks so much about? But they don't do anything, like attack or something?" Summer recalled. Winter chuckled a bit, even though it was really no laughing matter. All the younger generation of Ebilon had this approach towards Klastiam; they knew they were evil and were frightened of them, but they didn't really treat it as an actual threat.

"Sis! You know most people freak out when you say something like that!" Winter scolded her.

"Hey! No scolding your older sister. Last time I checked you were two years younger than me," she pointed out. Winter shrugged.

"I was just pointing out the truth. That's what a researcher does," he answered. Summer looked at him strangely.

"You're still interested in becoming a researcher?" she asked, curious. Winter nodded.

"I'm going to find out about all the mysterious of the world," he answered, with full confidence. "Someday I will figure out everything there is to know about our land and the lands beyond," he vowed. Summer laughed.

"Sure you will. You sure are ambitious," she laughed.

"So are you," Winter pointed out. "Who was it again that wanted to become a female warrior-woman?" He chuckled at his sister's dream.

"That's nothing to laugh at! Fighting is what I was made to do. I know it. Just because I'm female doesn't mean I'm weaker. Klastiam's queen is a warrior, after all," she pointed out.

"So you've done your research." Winter looked proud. "Yes, she is, but I've heard horrible things about her. She's evil and greedy to the core. Don't you know all Klastiamians are?" he reminded her.

"I don't need more horror stories! Mom gives them enough to us about what the Klastiamians did to Dad." Summer laughed, and then scowled at the mention of her father. She, nor Winter, never particularly liked him. He had abandoned their family after all because of his suicide. He had never been particularly caring for her either. She could actually barely remember him. He was dead before Winter had been born, so Winter had never met him either.

Winter realized his sister's discomfort and tapped her on her shoulder to awaken her from her trance.

"Want to go out to town?" he asked. Summer looked at him curiously.

"But you hate leaving the castle! You'd much rather stay here with your books than go out there," she reminded Winter. He sighed, knowing this.

"How about you go out with Karl, then?" Winter asked, referring to the commander of the knights. He was charismatic and strategic, but could act quite young and childish at times.

"The commander of the knights? You're closer to him than I am. I'm actually not one of his fans." Summer reminded him.

"Mom's going to be sad. She was hoping you two might hit it off and settle down." Winter chuckled, earning a disgusted look from his sister.

"Remind Mom to not suggest anymore suitors for me. She doesn't have the best choice in guys," Summer reminded him.

"Fine. But only if you get some fresh air outside," he promised her. She sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Summer, knowing she wasn't exactly allowed outside on her own without a companion, grudgingly looked around the castle for Karl, who was her brother's greatest friend.

Finally seeing him sitting by a table with his squire, she jumped him.

"Almost done…" Karl cooed to no one but himself, as he stuck another piece of wood on one his creations. Some people would call him a sculptor, but Summer knew better. All he was really doing was playing with popular children's toys that involved piecing together pieces.

"Hey! Stupid knight!" Summer whacked the black-haired man across the back, making him lose his grip and break his creation.

"AHHH!" Karl screamed in distress. He stood up angrily. "Who did that?" he said, ready to destroy. He reached for his sword at his side, ready to do battle over a child's toy. He whirled around to see the destroyer of his creation. He quickly took his hand off his sword. "Summer-dono…. What a lovely surprise to see you here!" He tried to act serious even though he had just been through a great tragedy of having his toy break.

"I was wondering if you'd go out into town with me," said the princess.

"For the usual?"Karl asked, a bit concerned.

"Usual?" Summer asked.

"You know….Flirting with boys and stuff like that. I've heard quite a bit of rumors about it," answered Karl, not paying attention to trying to not invoke the fiery maiden's anger.

"WHAT? People think I do that when I go out?" Summer yelled, punching the closest thing to her in her anger, which happened to be Karl.

"Ouch…." Karl rubbed the front of his stomach which he mentally thanked for being armored. Princess Summer punched hard. "Don't you do that, though?" he asked her.

"NO! I may have flirted with a couple, but all the boys in this kingdom are so dull and ugly! I usually go out and practice fighting and buy weaponry," Summer corrected him.

"Ah… so you did flirt…" said Karl, surprised she had confirmed some of the rumors. "Why do you think the boys are dull?" he asked.

"They only like my looks…" Summer complained.

"You only liked _their_ looks," Karl pointed out. "Perfect match!" Summer glared at him. He piped down.

"But, I mean, they don't like my personality and my warrior nature. They think I'm hot-headed and violent…." Summer trailed off. Karl refrained from telling her it was the truth and he would give up on her too after learning her personality.

"Maybe girls will think better of you," Karl's squire piped up from behind a pile of food. Summer arched her brow at the young fifteen-year-old, five years younger than Karl. He wore only black or blue and had short red hair and big round cute, black eyes. He looked quite boy-ish.

"Tama Black! You're talking to the princess…" Karl reminded the squire. Tama blushed.

"Sorry, my knight," the young boy apologized. Karl continued glaring.

"It's all right," Summer told Karl, feeling bad for the boy. He was so cute. She placed a hand on Karl's arm to try to calm him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU INFERIOR PERSON? TOUCHING MY KNIGHT!? ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT! _JEALOUSY_!" He yelled, his eyes getting beady and him jumping up to attack the princess. She took her arm off Karl. She knew longer thought the young boy was cute.

"Calm down, squire," Karl begged, placing a hand on him. Tama seemed to relax and go back to being cute.

"My knight…. You're touching me…. Does this mean… you want to be lovey-dovey?" he asked hopefully. Karl withdrew his hand, leaving Tama with a dejected look.

"Sorry, Summer-dono…. He gets like that sometimes. My squire often has intense mood-changes like that," apologized Karl. Summer gripped a chair to hold herself up.

"That's all right," she answered, still shaking from the shock.

"So… you wanted to go out?" asked Karl, trying to change the subject from his squire. Summer nodded.

"I want to go with you, Mr. Knight!" Tama piped up, grabbing onto Karl's arm. Karl looked at Summer pleadingly, obviously not knowing what do to. She shrugged, letting him deal with it.

"Come on." She motioned for him to follow her to the doors. She didn't want to lose any daylight, after all.

Karl followed her, feeling awkward with his squire clinging to him.

It was pretty much a calm walk out of the castle walls and into town. Karl tried to help Summer into a carriage, but the stubborn princess had insisted on walking.

Summer breathed in the smell of people and socialization as soon as they arrived. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by people who had freedom and were easy-going.

"Where do you want to go first, Summer-dono?" Karl asked.

"Blacksmith," she answered eagerly. Looking at swords was Summer's second favorite thing in town. Her first was getting into brawls or watching other people get in brawls. Karl nodded and let her lead the way, keeping close to her to protect her.

"All I need is a piece like this and I can make my next project! Ku, ku, ku!" a voice yelled inside the blacksmith shop as Summer opened the door. She saw the familiar face of someone almost as well-known as the head of the knights: the town psycho-path. She had formally met him, once; she knew everyone hated him for being mean-willed and insane. Rumors had it that he would create monsters and machines that were not meant for humankind to make. He would never share any of his work, but he would make it nonetheless. Rumors also had it that he would use his inventions to terrorize small children for fun.

The purple-haired man with glasses (which he had created for poor eyesight) growled and purposely bumped Summer's shoulder as he left.

"Want me to go chase after him and order him to show more respect to the princess?" Karl asked. Summer shook her head, rubbing her shoulder.

"He is not worth it. He wouldn't listen anyway," she answered, walking into the shop. "What did he want?" She asked the blacksmith curiously.

"Another gear for one of his projects." The blacksmith laughed. "He claimed he was going to make a flying machine. Something that could fly and carry people!" The blacksmith found it amusing, the unbelievable things that the strange man would come up with.

"Does he ever actually make anything that is useful?" Summer asked, slightly interested. She loved gossiping. That was part of the reason her people felt so comfortable with her.

"Not that I have seen. I have only heard rumors of his creations. Today, though, I finally stopped humoring the psychopath. I stopped giving him the parts he needed. You should have seen him. I thought his ugly head was going to explode!" The blacksmith guffawed, his muscular body shaking in laughter. "Anyway, what can I do for you, Princess?"

"Eh… I think I'd like to ask for another dagger." She handed him some gold. "Would you make it for me, please?" She asked. The blacksmith nodded.

"Of course, Princess. Come by tomorrow and it should be done," he promised. She smiled and left the room.

"Was he another of the boys you had flirted with at some time?" Karl asked curiously.

"Ew…Heck, no! He's four times my age!" She looked disgusted.

"What about the ugly purple-haired one?" Karl asked teasingly. Summer blushed.

"In my young and foolish years, once. But, he not only insulted me, when he got to his house, he threw a piranha at me!" Summer admitted. "I have never had a guy do that. That was actually when I decided the boys here were not worth my time." She sighed. "The little jerk. I don't even think he's capable of having any love or expressing it." Summer fumed at the memories of having a random piranha chucked at her face.

"Um…. There, there, Summer-dono…. It is in the past…." Karl tried to calm her down. Summer still seemed to be in deep anger. "Uh….Summer-dono!" Karl pointed to the sky. "It's getting dark! We better return you to the castle before the queen worries!" Summer now scowled.

"Mom never worries about me. Except that I won't settle down. She says flirting is good after you're in a committed relationship. It makes more drama," Summer explained. Karl felt very awkward. He didn't know how to deal with the stubborn princess. This was why he enjoyed Winter's company much more than Summer's who had way too much extra baggage for him to keep up with.

"SWEET SHOP!" Tama randomly pointed out breaking the mood. Summer seemed to break out of her adventure down memory lane. She sighed.

"Let us head there before we leave. There is always a chance that there is alcohol in any sort of food shop. And when there is alcohol… there are men drunk…. And when men are drunk… they fight." She smiled, ready to see two men duke it out. Karl rolled his eyes.

"Lead the way, Squire." He let his squire lead them. When he was out of ear range, Summer asked Karl the thing she was curious of.

"How did you get stuck with him?" she asked, acknowledging a bit of the squires… issues.

"I didn't get stuck with him. I chose him," Karl answered honestly. "I love all the men under me and he is no exception. All of my soldiers have my blessing. Tama may be a bit hard to handle and a bit weird at some time, but he himself came into the knights just because of me. He was one of the first people to flat out tell me he admired me. That's why I chose him," he explained.

"So he's a butt-kisser," Summer deciphered. Karl tried to defend his squire, but he couldn't think of a valid reason why it wasn't true. So instead he said nothing. "Stupid knight," said Summer, "you might also want to rephrase, 'I love all of the men under me.' It could be taken the wrong way." Karl blushed and nodded.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Summer-dono," he answered being as polite as possible to avoid a beating. Summer nodded, happier with teasing other people than teasing herself.

Karl and Summer entered the sweet shop after Tama had. Tama seemed to be buying and eating every sweet in sight. Summer looked around for the other people, but they seemed to have fled in horror of the glutton eating all the sweets. She sighed, and tugged at Karl's green sleeve.

"Let's leave. There's nothing more for us here," she ordered. Karl nodded, and went to retrieve his squire.

Summer headed outside to look out at the now-vacant street. She could see the great fissure in the distance that encircled the kingdom. Nobody knew how deep it went. Summer thought of her brother who probably wanted to explore it and find out.

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have all the responsibility I held and that I too could dream such great dreams…_She wished to herself. Alas, she felt she never would.

* * *

**Winter- Fuyuki**

**Summer-Natsumi**

**Karl- Keroro**

**Tama- Tamama**

**Kuya- Kululu**

**And of course for all those reading the synopsis**

**Rikiya- Giroro**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. A different perspective

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yeah, I updated this...Um...Well, tell me if you want another update soon, cuz I've finished the whole story. =)**

* * *

Prince Rikiya Graymorn of Klastiam had been trained his entire life since birth. His mother and father had very high expectations for him that he and his brother would successfully invade Ebilon. His older brother had tried, for a long, long, while, but had ended up in failure thanks to the large fissure surrounding their kingdom and land, and the bridge that was the only entrance. Their parents had not blamed him, but they blamed the younger prince Rikiya whom they thought was more of a failure than his older brother. The boy was eighteen years old and still had not done anything successful for his life. His mother had threatened him with banishment if he did not produce results soon from his intense training.

"Nii-chan…. What do I do?" the young prince asked his older brother, who had moved into a new castle with his wife, Phedra.

"Hmmm…. Mom and Dad push hard, but they only want the best for you," Goro answered him, patting his brother encouragingly on the back. "Try your best, then settle down and start a family. Like I did." Rikiya looked up at his smart older brother who was his idol. Not only was he good-looking with his black hair and red eyes that made the ladies go wild, but he was perfect at almost everything he did, and he was suave too.

"I'm not interested in love and marriage though," Rikiya complained. Goro laughed.

"That's what everyone thinks before they find love," Goro explained. "Who knows? Maybe someday you can find someone as amazing as my Phedra." Rikiya turned to Phedra, his brother's wife, and eyed her jealously. He wasn't interested in her or anything, but he was jealous of his brother's happiness and successful life, and him finding such a useful wife who was actually skilled in something. Phedra waved and let her long pink hair bounce in her enjoyment at seeing her brother-in-law. Her purple eyes stared into his soul. He tried to avoid her gaze.

"Is something wrong, Rikiya-kun?" asked Phedra, trying to be kind. Rikiya shook his head, knowing it was none of the woman's business. He tried to go back to his conversation with his brother, trying to ignore the woman watching him.

"I need some sort of all-or-nothing effort! Come on and help me!" he pleaded needingly. Goro crossed his arms.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "I have an idea. But it won't be a very safe one." Rikiya inched closer to hear. "Climb down the fissure and use your arrow to swing over to the other wall after attaching rope to it. Then climb up. Pose as a traveler and try to join the royal court and Ebilon's knights. After joining, assassinate the princess that I've heard Ebilon's kingdom loves so much," he whispered. Rikiya nodded, hearing every word.

"Goro! That's suicide! He'll never be able to make it past the fissure, and even if he does, he'll be killed after killing the princess and he won't be able to make it back out," Phedra yelled, seeing reason. "He's not as strong as you!"

Rikiya piped up, now eager to prove his worth. He loved his brother and idolized his strength, but he absolutely hated it when people said he could not do something because he wasn't his brother.

"I'll do it. Just don't spill this plan to anyone, okay? I don't want the Ebilonians to know," Rikiya ordered.

"I won't. When will you head off?" Goro asked. The blonde-haired prince looked up with his blue eyes.

"Tonight. Just let me pack," he answered, eyeing Phedra. Goro nodded, proud of his brother's lack of better judgment and common sense.

Rikiya packed only what he needed and what he knew he could carry: the clothes on his back, which were red and more common and light than his elegant princely apparel, food for the trip, water, rope, and his bow and a set of arrows. Rikiya was an excellent archer.

"Meow…" his cat mewed by his feet. His lovely pink-ish white, Cat Pussyfoot, was taken everywhere with him. A dangerous mission was no exception.

"Climb aboard my shoulders," he ordered the obedient cat. She did so, wanting to be with her owner at all times. "Good-bye, brother." He out stretched his hand to his brother's to what he hoped was not the last time.

"You will be the first person to ever venture into that gorge. Good luck. All of Klastiam is with you," his brother promised.

"I hope you will be fine," Phedra wished. Rikiya nodded, taking their wishes to heart. He then sighed and left for his long journey.

It wasn't long before he made it to the huge gorge encircling the kingdom of Ebilon. It was huge so he was confident that the people across of it couldn't see him grab on to the ledge to try it out. He put his cat down on firm ground.

"This is dangerous and I do not want to put you in any danger. Wait for me on the other side of the bridge. They will let a cat like you through," he promised. The cat licked his hand and devotedly headed to where her owner intended for her to be. She was quite intelligent for a cat. Rikiya sighed again, thanked himself for having daggers on his shoes to keep a grip, and began to head down.

The drop seemed to go straight down forever, and there was not a single break for him to just sit on a ledge. He wondered if he'd ever be close enough to the other wall to shoot at it and pull himself over. He would have been able to look up and see that it was nightfall if it had not been so dark in the gorge that he could not see the top. The wind moaned as if it was the pain of an old, suffering man. Rikiya continued downwards trying to dismiss it. He had heard tales about ghosts, but there were certainly not any down here. Slowly, he scooted downwards again as the moans got louder. He knew his soldier training could take it, but he was almost too frightened of the unknown to not pass out.

"Get out…" he heard a voice whisper sharply.

"AUGH!" he screamed, whirling around and losing his grip. He desperately tried to grab hold of something, but nothing was there in sight.

So he fell.

_I'll never be as good as my brother…_ he thought to himself as he fell, knowing somewhere inside him that it would be his very last thought.

* * *

When he awoke he was in a strange crater, on what he realized was the bottom of the gorge. He had miraculously lived. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and after he adjusted he realized that he could see the other wall in sight. He smiled and took out his bow and shot and arrow with a rope attached up as high as he could. Smiling to himself and feeling the arrow secure, he began his climb up again.

"Ghosts don't exist anyway," he mumbled to himself, not even thinking about why he was still alive. He had high hopes that he would not have another experience like that.

After a long trip, he finally saw the sun above him, and found his hand to the ledge that was Ebilon's land. He could tell, due to the feeling of sick and disgusting dirt. He hoisted himself up to see his cat waiting for him, knowing exactly where he would come out from.

She truthfully was an amazing cat.

He lay down, ready to breathe from completing the impossible. His cat licked his face. He closed his eyes, as he began to pass out.

* * *

"Hey! Someone's lying down next to the fissure! Is he dead?" someone yelled. Rikiya opened his eyes to see what looked like a noblewoman next to him. Her butler stood next to her. "Are you all right?" asked the young noble girl asked.

"Yeah," Rikiya nodded, sitting up. "Sorry, I am a traveler who came to this town to see the sights. I didn't expect to be so weak to pass out so soon," he answered, trying to be like a gentleman. The young girl looked at him strangely.

"You are right next to the fissure…. Did you come out of it?" she asked. Rikiya looked nervous. He wanted to back away slowly, but he knew that wouldn't be smart due to having a huge drop behind him. He was never very good at lying, so instead he was silent, trying to think of an excuse.

"You did, didn't you?" she realized, surprise in her voice mixed with excitement. Rikiya stared at her blankly. "This will be the perfect excuse to see Winter!" she squealed. "He loves things like this!" She latched her arm around him and smiled warmly. "So…Traveler Who Came From the Fissure… what's your name?" The short blue-haired noble girl looked at him kindly. Rikiya thought for a moment, randomly choosing a name from his mind.

"Rein," he answered. He did not include a last name because he believed lack his creativity would not allow him to.

"Ah… my name is Peach Nishizawa, a duchess of this land. This is my loyal servant, Paul Moriyama," she introduced. He nodded politely trying not to gawk at the man's large mustache. After all, he had different things to gawk at, like the young girl who had just introduced herself as a Nishizawa, the richest family in what he thought of as the entire world. It was a mystery why her family was not ruling.

"Come with me. I have a prince to pursue!" Peach outstretched her hand, not letting Rikiya have a choice. Rikiya carefully took it to continue on his mission.

He would make his family proud.

* * *

**Goro= Garuru**

**Phedra = Pururu**

**Rikiya/Rein= Giroro and that guy from the Keroro RPG video game which is oddly heroic like Giroro**

**Cat Pussyfoot = Ms. Furbottom**

**Paul = Paul**

**Peach = Momoka**

**Winter = Fuyuki**

**Summer = Natsumi.**

**Remember that now.**

**Review if you wish.**


End file.
